


Good things come to those who wait

by days_of_storm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST, just two idiots in love, mostly kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: Found this little ficlet on a couple of sheets of paper while sorting out paperwork. I added a little to it and voila. Awkward initial steps in a new relationship.(this may or may not be followed up with a second part ... no promises)





	Good things come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little ficlet on a couple of sheets of paper while sorting out paperwork. I added a little to it and voila. Awkward initial steps in a new relationship.  
> (this may or may not be followed up with a second part ... no promises)

Sherlock had been working on cases that had needed his undivided and full attention for longer than John could bear. It had been three weeks since they had taken the initial step into a new phase of their friendship – well – relationship, and John watched him thinking on the couch, his hands pressed together under his chin, hoping that he would finally notice his longing glances. 

Sherlock frowned.

“You okay?” John had to break the silence, feeling that it had been too long since Sherlock had moved and that the frown might lead to a new insight. 

He was usually happy to work on something on his own while Sherlock was quiet, but this morning he had already wanked twice in frustration, trying to get rid of the persistent erection that appeared whenever his eyes settled on Sherlock. He sat up straight, his shoulders and chest rising and falling with every calm breath, his pyjama bottoms riding too low on his hips, occasionally revealing a slither of skin when he did move, and John was sure that if Sherlock didn’t get up soon, he would ignore all the warning signs and climb into his lap. 

John’s problem was, mostly, that they hadn’t so much as kissed since that first time. Yet, Sherlock’s hands frequently settled on his back, his shoulders, and, occasionally, his hips, leaving John in want of air and privacy. Yet every night they disappeared each into their respective bedrooms and even though John had found his hand just an inch away from knocking on Sherlock’s bedroom door more than once, he had respected the distance he obviously needed. But none of that helped to drag John’s attention away from anything that wasn’t Sherlock’s body. The mere knowledge that something was bound to happen eventually had John literally sitting on the edge of his seat while Sherlock solved case after frustratingly complex case. 

“Fine, thank you,” Sherlock’s eyes settled on John. “You, however, are not.”

John frowned in turn, not quite sure what Sherlock was referring to, when Sherlock dropped his hands and beckoned him over. He got up, hoping that Sherlock would not notice how enticing he had found the view, but he wasn’t in luck. Sherlock’s eyes scanned his body and his ears turned pink when they came to a halt at John’s middle. John felt better immediately.

“It’s just that … we haven’t really … I don’t know. We haven’t really kissed. Again. I know it’s out of line to … assume? No,” John shook his head and tried again. “Expect? I don’t want you to think that you have to …”

“John, sit,” Sherlock patted the couch next to him.

John sat. 

“Now,” Sherlock smiled, his entire being seemingly focused on John. “Kiss me!”

“This is entirely ….”

“Shut up and kiss me. It’s an experiment.”

“Now you made it even less romant…”

“John Watson. Kiss me now or I will kiss you!”

“Is that a threat?” John laughed and moved closer, pressing his lips timidly against Sherlock’s. 

Sherlock stiffened and John was ready to pull back, afraid to have misunderstood after all. Just when John thought that kissing Sherlock wasn’t so exciting after all, considering the stress and doubt it seemed to awaken in him, Sherlock inhaled deeply and leaned forward, opening his lips to allow John in. Their tongues met and John could not hold back a moan which was mirrored by Sherlock, causing them both to stop for a moment as if unsure whether they were embarrassed by their needy sounds or whether this was acceptable. 

When neither of them pulled away, John dared to bury a hand in Sherlock’s hair. He pulled, wanting to guide Sherlock’s head a little in order to deepen the kiss and Sherlock groaned loudly. 

“Did that hurt?” John asked, breathlessly hoping that the sound, which had seemed so intimate and arousing to him, was not born out of pain.

Sherlock shook his head and kissed him again, deepening the kiss for the first time, framing John’s cheek with one hand while the other curled around his neck. John’s breath caught in his throat when Sherlock’s kiss became more demanding and urgent. He realised that if they continued like that, he would just come, untouched – or at least without Sherlock’s hands anywhere close to his erection. He was slightly embarrassed and very much in awe of his own extreme physical reaction to the kiss and the mere notion of being touched by Sherlock. 

“Stop,” he whispered when Sherlock pulled back for a moment to change the angle. “I’m a bit …” He blushed and looked away from Sherlock, whose eyes were now trained on his face, trying to read him. It did not take long for him to reach a conclusion to his unspoken question. 

“Really?” He asked, sounding truly surprised and somewhat flattered.

“Really.” John was embarrassed now, but he had been turned on for most of the day, or rather the better part of the last three weeks, really. 

“Can I touch you?” Sherlock’s eyes were wide, his pupils blown, and his expression grave. “That experiment I was talking about …”

“Yes?” John wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hear an explanation for initiating the kiss that wasn’t solely based on Sherlock’s wish to kiss John.

“I wanted to find out whether I could hold a thought while kissing you. Turns out I can. Good news!”

John grinned. “Does that mean you can kiss me now even though you are working on a case?”

“It does,” Sherlock nodded enthusiastically, but looking altogether too serious considering the conversation they were having. “I do think that it needs further and very extensive research. While the kiss itself was quite exciting, I am certain that on a hormonal level, things could get quite…”

“Yes?” John bit his lower lip to keep himself from laughing. 

“Quite …”

“You said that.”

“What I mean is … that I want to touch you in order to see whether other … activities … affect me. In any way.”

John grinned, feeling much more confident now that he realised where Sherlock was going with this. 

“You are right. Extensive and thorough research is definitely of the utmost importance.”

“Glad you agree.”

“Quite.”

For a moment they just grinned at each other. Then Sherlock inhaled deeply. “Should we have some sort of …”

“No!”

“No?”

“No file. No written evidence.”

“Why not?”

“It’s deeply personal.”

“So is this,” Sherlock argued and pressed the palm of his hand against the inside of John’s thigh, smiling at the hitch in his breath. “And I am not allowed to make a note of it?”

“Only a mental note.”

“Too bad.”

“Is it?” John dropped his hand into Sherlock’s lap – something he had wanted to do for days and days. Now he couldn’t think of a reason why he hadn’t done that before. Sherlock gasped and closed his eyes for a moment. 

“You’re right,” he said after he had found his voice again. “It would be impossible to make a proper study of it.”

“Glad you agree,” John mocked him gently and moved his hand to be able to push lightly against the growing heat in Sherlock’s trousers. Sherlock’s eyes were burning with desire.

“Can I tell you a secret?” John murmured.

“Can I tell you that it’s not a secret to me?”

“How could you possibly know what I am about to tell you?” 

“Well, I think that you want to tell me that you have wanted to touch me like this for a long ...” he broke off and squeezed his eyes closed again. “I wanted you to.”

John was relieved that Sherlock was finally opening up about this. “Why didn’t you say something? I mean, you must have, no, I know that you noticed. But if it was so obvious to you, why didn’t you at least drop a hint or something, or choose an entirely inappropriate moment to ask me about it like you usually do? Anderson would have had a field day!”

Sherlock chuckled and pressed John’s hand firmly against what had grown into a fluff blown erection. “I wasn’t sure I wanted it.”

“It?”

“The messy part.”

“You know that there are condoms and …”

Sherlock chuckled again and pressed a small kiss to John’s lips. “The potentially emotionally messy part. I avoid that. Usually. I wanted to see how serious things were.”

“And,” John bit his lip and curled his fingers, watching Sherlock’s whole body react with a small shock, “are they?”

Sherlock looked away for a moment before his eyes met John’s again. “Very.”


End file.
